RID2: An Autobots Tears
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: RID2 Episode 16: Kelly suffers a fatal accident, and the only hope for survival is something she never wanted...


**  
Episode 16  
An Autobots Tears  
  
**Kelly Hironobu glanced around nervously. Calm down... She whispered to herself. You're getting frightened for no reason...  
There was a flash of lightning, and her car seemed to quake at the shake of the thunder. Kelly grabbed the wheel nervously. Calm down...  
It was pouring, just as it had been for several hours straight. Thunder crashed around the small seaside cliff she was driving on. The road seemed too narrow in the dark, but she had to get home. Dad was waiting, and he had said he had something important to tell her. She didn't know what. He hadn't been quite the same since he divorced her mother. Kelly had always feared he would go out with another woman, who he would attempt to replace as her mother. Kelly was old enough to know that he could handle his own decisions, but still, it was not a prospect she enjoyed.  
Again lightning startled her. She snapped back to reality, trying to keep her bright red sports car on the narrow path. That was the last time she'd ever go out alone this late, she promised herself for the thirtieth time. The only think that could possibly make this night any worse-  
Heeeeeey baby!  
Was reflecting his headlights in her rearview mirror.  
Oh good Lord...  
What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here in the middle of this storm, eh?  
If she wasn't driving on an already slippery room, she would have buried her head in her hands. Why now?  
So baby, you need an escort home? The bright blue dodge viper drove beside her, flashing his lights.  
Please Side Burn! Kelly yelled. Not tonight!  
Aww come on, are you feeling shy? The Autobot persisted. You know, the rain hitting you're chassis makes you look soooo sexy.  
I don't believe I just heard that.  
Believe it baby!  
  
Warstorm crept forward. He liked the rain. It helped hide him, made him feel more at home. He had guessed his target would be coming soon, and he was right. From down the road he spotted a pair of headlights- two pairs in fact.  
Were there two Autobots? This would make for an excellent kill.  
  
Kelly sighed, then finally decided to make use of Side Burns presence.  
Hey Side Burn?  
Wanna go on a date?  
Maybe. Can you help me home? I'm tired and am having a little trouble driving tonight.  
Of course! Side Burn cried, pulling ahead of her. Just hold on and I'll tow you. Finally, a chance to show my stuff and impress her! Side Burn thought happily. This is gonna be a GREAT night!  
  
Warstorm crouched. It appeared as though the red Autobot was having trouble. The blue one, Side Burn, was towing the other. He didn't recognize the red Autobot, but it made no difference to him. It would be easy to take the red one out, then the blue one.  
As they approached close, eh allowed himself to transform into beast mode, and his mind went blank.  
  
Kelly sat back and relaxed. Maybe having Side Burn around wasn't such a bad thing after all.  
  
There was another bright flash of lightning. Side Burn ignored it, until he heard the feral roar.  
  
The roar startled her awake. Kelly felt a sudden jerking sensation, and then she felt weightlessness, followed by a sense of plummeting. Then pain, followed by complete and total darkness.  
  
Side Burn felt himself being dragged over the edge of the cliffside before he realized what had happened With a sudden shout he transformed, whirling to face the Aquacon. Warstorm hissed, and then disappeared, leaping over the cliff.  
Side Burn raced toward the edge, looking for him. But he lost all interest in Warstorm when he saw the smashed heap lying at the bottom of the sheer drop.  
He cried. T-Ai! Come in! Emergency, emergency!  
  
T-Ai looked up from her console. This is T-Ai, go ahead Side Burn.  
T-Ai... accident... emergency.. need... Aidia... anyone!  
Side Burn, shut up! Make sense already. T-Ai said in annoyance.  
Its Kelly! There's been an accident! She could be dying!  
T-Ai snapped to attention.  
Yes hurry! Please!  
Hold on, where are you?  
I'm uhh-  
Never mind I have your coordinates. Just stay there, Team Sentinel will be there soon.  
Please, tell them to hurry!  
Just hold on Side Burn! They're already on their way!  
  
Recoil's helicopter form rose from the chasm slowly, carrying one limp form in her cockpit.  
Let me see her. Aidia ordered.  
There's no time. Recoil called back.  
Aidia's optics widened. Is she that bad?  
I'm taking her to County General! Recoil called back. Meet me there!  
Side Burn gasped. No wait! Will she- But Recoil had already disappeared. The four remaining members of Team Sentinel quickly looked over the accident site. I'll call in Towline to pull up the car. Chromia called.  
What happened here? Red Alert demanded.  
I- I was giving her a tow home, and- and one of the Aquacons-  
Which one? Red Alert interrupted.  
Warstorm. I think. He appeared and- and then-  
Red Alert sighed. Ok, I get the picture.  
Elita shook her head. Is that all?  
Side Burn collapsed on the ground. This is all my fault...  
Don't go blaming yourself. Chromia called back. Lets get to County General and check on her.  
I'm sure she'll be fine. Elita said gently. I've alerted Prime and your brothers. They're on their way to County general too. Come on.  
Side Burn cast one last, forlorn glance at the wrecked sports car, then trudged off after them.  
  
Aidia wiped her head across her brow sadly. She stood over the unmoving form of Kelly. Her wounds were grotesque, to say the least. Side Burn couldn't bear to look at her. Aidia sighed again as she finished her inspection. I'm sorry... She whispered.  
Side Burns eyes went wide. What? No, you don't mean-  
The doctor, a kindly old man by the name of Jones, frowned. I'm dreadfully sorry Autobots, but I'm afraid she's not going to live for much longer. We've done everything we can, but she will not survive more than three or four days. And that's at best case scenario.  
Side Burn collapsed. He whispered.   
Optimus Prime bowed his head. X-Brawn pulled Chromia close, and sighed deeply, burying his head into her shoulder. He had an emotional attachment ot Kelly, to say the least. After all, he was only her fathers car. How am i gonna break this to him... he whispered softly, but was mostly ignored.  
Prowl shut off his optics, and Red alert put her arms around him. Recoil came next to Side Burn and sighed. I'm so sorry... She whispered.  
Do you know her last name? Dr. Jones continued. We should notify any family.  
I'll see what I can do. Aidia answered. Thank you for your help Doctor.  
Dr. Jones nodded. I am truly sorry. he added before leaving. We'll keep her alive as long as we can. He disappeared out the door.  
Side Burn continued to mutter. It can't be...  
You can't deny the facts Side Burn. Prowl said grimly.  
Yes Side Burn. Optimus added. I'm afraid, she's going to die.  
Isn't there anything you can do for her? Side Burn whirled on Aidia. Anything at all?  
Aidia shook her head. If there was would Side Burn! You know that. I'm sorry.  
Side Burn bowed his head, and began to tremble. It can't be...  
Optimus Prime shook his head. Come on Autobots. We'd better head back to Hq.  
Recoil gently supported Side Burn and led him out, behind the other Autobots, leaving Kellys body alone in the dark.  
  
What you did was just plain irresponsible! Prowl practically roared at his younger brother. You've cost a human her life with you're crazy obsession. I've been telling you for more than a year that what you're doing is hazardous!  
Side Burn looked up weakly. Look, lets pretend I already feel terrible about this, ok? His strained voice said haltingly.  
X-Brawn crossed his arms. Prowl's right. You've killed a human. This goes against every Autobot code there is.  
I tried to save her! Side Burn protested.  
But that doesn't change the fact that she died. Prowl growled.  
Side Burn couldn't take it anymore. Trembling, he stood up deliberately, and left.  
Good riddance. Prowl growled.  
X-Brawn sat down on his bunk, and rubbed his brow. Poor Kelly. Her father's gonna be so upset.  
Well, I'd imagine so. Prowl shrugged. But what's that have to do with-  
Prowl. I act as her fathers car.  
Prowl stared at his brother. You mean, you know that chick Side Burns always chasing?  
Sort of. X-Brawn sighed. She's driven me before, several times. The poor girl... Never was very lucky.  
Prowl sighed. No, she wasn't.  
  
Recoil found Side Burn outside his shared room with his brothers, on the floor with his head bowed down.  
Side Burn? She asked softly.  
Go away.  
Recoil ignored that, and sat down next to him.  
I don't want to talk to anyone. Side Burn growled.  
Recoil nodded. You don't have to talk. She said, pulling him close Side Burns head came to her shoulder and rested there for quite some time, as Recoils arms held him in a tight, yet gentle embrace.  
  
Aidia sat on her bunk, her brow wrinkled in deep thought. After a minute, she sighed.  
Go to sleep Aidia. Red Alert called over in annoyance. She rolled over in her bunk to check the time, then groaned. It's late.  
Aidia answered, but made no movement to comply.  
Red Alert looked up in annoyance. Ok, spill it. What's eaten you?  
That human girl.  
Red Alert sighed. Its hit us all hard. Go to sleep. Its the best thing right now.  
  
  
If only there was a way to save her.  
You're letting your doctors nature get to your head. You saw her yourself, didn't you? You heard what Dr. Jones said. She won't make it. I'm sorry Aidia, but she won't make it.  
If only there was another way...  
Red Alert shook her head, and lay back down. After a moment she said, Its too bad humans don't have sparks, and repairable bodies. It would make this war a lot easier on all of us.  
Aidias head came up. I have to go do something. She called, and left.  
Red Alert stared after her. What'd I say? She asked herself.  
  
Aidia looked over the data and recompiled it again, just to make sure. In theory, it was all possible, but it had never been done before. The system of the human brain, the electric pulses to the brain, the soul, the personality, the memories, everything stored n the brain, which functioned remarkable like a hard drive. With several diodes and hookups, it would be quite possible-  
Anything to save a life. Aidia gathered up the data and ran to find Optimus Prime.  
  
Prime shook his head. It's too risky. If we fail, she could die.  
Aidia protested If we don't she'll die anyway! But we can give her a chance this way!  
Optimus crossed his arms. I cannot allow you to do it without the consent of the human involved.  
If I save a life, isn't that worth it Optimus?  
Optimus stared silently.   
Isn't it?  
Explain it to me again.  
If we simply download all the electrical impulses from her brain, I can create a spark based off of that information. After that, all we need is a body for her.  
And if something goes wrong?  
She'll die. But a slim chance is better then no chance at all.  
Optimus crossed his arms.   
Please Optimus, trust me enough to do this!  
Prime sighed. How long will it take you to put together the equipment you need?  
With Midnight's and Crosswises help, 3 hours at the most.  
Optimus nodded. Do it.  
  
Kelly groaned weakly. She felt weird. Something wasn't right, but what. She brought her hand to her forehead and felt it weakly. She didn't hurt, except in her head. She couldn't remember a thing. After a brief pause, she began to remember things, little things, that told her who she was.   
After Kelly felt she had firmly established her identity again, her eyes opened. Even she was surprised; everything seemed so clear. Her eyesight seemed better then it had ever been. She shakily sat up. She knew who she was, but she didn't know where she was, how she got there, or what had happened.  
She remembered the rain. Then she vaguely remembered Side Burn helping her along. Then, nothing.  
Where am I? She asked aloud. She was startled at the sound of her own voice. It was different, slightly higher, and had an echo. Was something wrong with her ears?  
A hand gripped her own and helped her to her feet. She looked up to see a robot that she vaguely recognized.  
Optimus Prime? She asked weakly.  
Optimus answered carefully. How do you feel?  
Except for a headache, great. Kelly answered truthfully. Did Side Burn get me in another accident?  
That's putting it lightly. Optimus said quietly.  
Kelly sighed. Can't you order him to stop following me around? My insurance rates are shooting up because of him.  
Sigma knows, I've tried. Optimus almost chuckled, despite the seriousness of the situation. At his side stood Aidia, Midnight and Crosswise, and T-Ai. T-Ai turned and sent out a silent signal, alerting the others. Side Burn, Prowl, X-Brawn and Team Sentinel entered quickly and quietly.  
Kelly saw Side Burn and glared at him coldly for a moment, before turning back to Optimus. She looked up at him. Hey, is it just me, or have you all shrunk?  
It's you. Optimus said softy. Kelly, I'm not sure how to break this to you-  
Break what to me? Hurry up, I want to get home.  
Kelly, that's just the thing. You may not be able to go home.  
Why not? Kelly demanded, very worried all of a sudden. Is something wrong? Has something happened to-  
Kelly, I... Look at your hand.  
Why what's this? Some kind of robot gam- Kelly paused and her eyes widened. She had fully expected to see her hand, the same one she had had for her entire life. But it was gone. In its place there was a metal gauntlet of a bright red color with white fingers. Shocked, Kelly tried to pull it off with her other hand, only to discover the her other hand was also a gauntlet, and that the gauntlet was her hand.  
She pulled again, trying to remove the offending object, and instead felt pain. In horror, Kelly looked down at the rest of her body, only to see more and more metal. This must be a joke! She thought. It must be!  
Kelly quickly ran to one of the shiny metal walls, and rubbed some dust off of it, creating a dirty, but serviceable mirror.  
She hesitated to look, fearing what she might see.  
She looked.  
Her head was not her own. But she could tell by the look of horror on its face that it was her. Instead of her small,smooth pretty face, all Kelly saw was an abomination, a robotic face that looked nothing like her own.  
She was one of them.   
She cried out in anger and denial and hit the image, hard, leaving a dent in the wall. She sank to her knees as the reality of what she now was overcame her. She was not human anymore. Everything she ever was, everything she had ever worked to be disappeared, leaving only a cold, emotionless robotic shell.  
Kelly whispered in horror, then whirled back towards Prime.  
Change me back! She cried desperately. I want to be human again! Change me back!  
Optimus shook his head gravely. I'm sorry Miss Kelly. He apologized, But we cannot. Your human body is dead. This was the only way to save your life.  
Kelly stared at him in horror.   
Optimus bowed his head. I am very sorry.  
Again Kelly was on her knees, crying now, sobbing pitifully. Aidia quickly came to her side. There, there. Don't cry, you'll get used to it.   
Kelly pulled away from her touch violently. Stay away! She cried, scrambling to her feet. Stay away from me you- you- MONSTERS!  
Kelly, please calm down. Optimus pleaded, but she ignored him. She suddenly leapt to her feet and began to run. Side Burn got in her way. Please calm down! He cried.  
Stay away! I hate you! Kelly cried, violently pushing Side Burn away.  
Wait, Kelly! Side Burn called, but was answered by a yell of I hate you! I hate you all!  
Optimus bowed his head. Now you know why I was reluctant to do this. He said quietly to Aidia, who stared solemnly after Kelly. T-Ai, lead her to a room where she can rest.  
Yes Optimus.  
  
Kelly ran blindly. Wen she found a blocked exit, she turned and ran the other way, searching, hoping for a way out. Hoping for a place to be found.   
She pushed violently past a startled wedge and found another blocked exit. She turned again, trying to find a way out. She saw an open door and ran in, only to have it suddenly close tightly behind her. She turned, looking desperately for a way out.  
There was none. She was trapped in a small room, with two large bunks near the center. various items were scattered around, but Kelly did not bother to notice them. She ran back to the door, pounding on it furiously, demanding to be let out.  
She got no reply.  
WIth a cry, se collapsed on the ground in front of the door, sobbing weakly, her pounding becoming weaker as er strength gave way due to emotional turmoil.  
Still sobbing, her head pressed against the door, and unconsciously, she put her systems to sleep.  
  
I don't understand. Aidia said softly. Why was she so upset? What did we do? We saved her life!  
Think of it this way. Optimus answered. How would you like if you were suddenly made human against your will?  
I wouldn't like that. Aidia answered softly. I- I see.  
Go on talk to her. Optimus said quietly.   
Why me? Aidia asked.  
Because, I believe f anyone could help her, you could.  
All, all right Optimus. I'll- I'll try.  
  
Hello? Are you ok? A soft voice asked innocently.  
Kellys optics lighted, and she slowly glanced around.   
Was it just a dream?  
She looked down and saw a small human girl standing in front of her. For a brief moment, she had hope, hope that it was a dream, a horrible nightmare-  
-But then she realized how small the girl was. Kelly moaned as she again saw the metallic gauntlet that had replaced her hand.  
What's wrong? The small human girl flew up next to her, and Kelly remembered her, vaguely.  
She hissed, and quickly swatted her away, or rather, attempted to, but her hand passed right through the girl.  
T-Ai looked shocked. What did you do that for? She cried.  
I hate you. Kelly sobbed quietly. I hate you all.  
T-Ai asked softly. We were only trying to help-  
I don't care. Kelly said sternly. I want to be human again. She got up and paced around her small prison. She looked at one of the small beds, then hesitantly sat down on it. She glanced at the table next to it, and the assortment of items on it. Her eyes fell on one thing in particular, a small picture. She picked it up and examined it more closely. It showed a white female robot with her arms around a second, male. She vaguely recognized the male as the robot that had saved her the day it had all started.  
The day that had led all the way up to this.  
That's Prowl and Red Alert. Kelly glanced at T-Ai who was now hovering next to her. Don't they look happy?  
I'm glad someone is. Kelly said sadly.  
There was a knock on the door, and Kelly jumped. May I come in? A soft female voice called.   
Kelly stared quietly at the door. Shall I let her in? T-Ai asked. It might do you some good to talk to someone.  
Kellys voice cracked. the door opened- straight up into the ceiling- and Aidia walked in. She saw Kelly sitting on the bed, the picture in her robotic hand and smiled softly. T-Ai waved Aidia over. Aidia came and sat down next to Kelly. How do you feel?   
I- I-.  
What's wrong?  
I want to go home.  
Aidia sighed. Not yet. Not until you feel a little better. At least.  
Kelly sighed, her robotic shoulders sagging.   
Because you're not in top shape and we-  
No. Why did you do this to me?  
Aidia sighed. We wanted to help. Kelly, you were going to die unless we did this!  
I think I would have been better off dead.  
Don't say that!  
Why not?  
That's ridiculous. No one should have to die.  
Kelly remained silent. T-Ai turned and disappeared quickly. Aidia sighed softly. Kelly sniffed, seeming as though she was trying to hold back tears. Aidia looked at her.  
I understand why you're upset. She said softly.   
No you don't! Kelly interrupted angrily. I had so much going for me! I had a nice family, friends, everything a girl could ask for! And you've taken it all away!  
No we haven't! Aidia protested.  
Yes you have! I can't go back to them now! I'm one of you! A, a monster!  
Aidia looked sadly up at Kelly. You're only a monster if you choose to be. She said softly, her thoughts resting on Ultra Magnus for a brief instant.  
What am I supposed to do now? Kelly sobbed, ignoring her comment. I can't go home! I have nowhere to go, because of what you've done to me!  
Aidia looked at her. I'm sorry- She whispered. I didn't know what this would do to you! I thought you'd be happy as an Autobot.  
Why would you think that? Kelly asked angrily.  
But you're so much better then you're old human body. You're bigger, faster, more well protected-  
I don't care. I want to be human.  
Aidia sighed sadly. I'm sorry. She said again.  
Kelly remained silent, staring at the floor.   
There was silence for a long time before Kelly spoke again.  
All you monsters ever do is fight, and cause destruction. How could I possibly want to be one of you?  
Aidia gasped. Is that all you think we do?  
  
Kelly. I want you to come with me.  
  
To prove you wrong.  
  
You have to understand that we don't like war any more then you do. Aidia said softly. Kelly shivered, barely listening. Even in her new body, the outside felt cold during the failing daylight hours.  
Aidia didn't seem to notice it though.  
If we could have it our way, we'd be back at home, on Cybertron. But even our war doesn't distract us from having a little fun.  
Aidia tapped Kelly on the shoulder pad, and pointed.   
Kelly glanced at a blue motorcycle leaning up against a small green SUV. A few yards away from that, Prowl and Red Alert sat cuddled up. Both were on a cliff overlooking the sea.  
What are they doing? Kelly asked. Keeping watch for the Predicons?  
Aidia said softly. They're enjoying time alone.  
  
Not all our fun is just for us. Aidia continued, now taking Kelly to the top of a cliff overlooking the city. Kelly gazed over the sparkling lights with awe. Aidia sat down and smiled. Beautiful isn't it.  
  
See down there?  
Kelly looked, but could not make out anything.   
Use your new vision. Magnify it.   
Kelly wasn't sure what else to do, but she concentrated, and to her surprise, she could see down there in an instant, as though through binoculars.  
In a clearing two fire trucks sat side by side, as a dozen little children swarmed over them happily. Kelly watched in amazement as the children were simply having fun, looking over the fire trucks gizmos. One by one their parents came, and took them hoe till only one remained. The kid left the fire truck, sat down on the ground and waited. After about five minutes, he began to cry, probably feeling that his parents had forgotten him. He seemed more then surprised (a little terrified actually) when two large robots appeared, replacing the fire trucks behind him. Elita One bent down and scooped the kid up in his arms, talking to him softly. The kid stopped crying, and a minute later, was again laughing and having fun, as two giant robots kept him company until his father arrived.  
Kelly s optics closed.   
There's more. Aidia interrupted Come. We're heading back to base.  
  
After a crash course in Transformation, an Ambulance, and a small red sports car arrived back at Autobot HQ. Kelly transformed quickly out of her vehicle mode- an exact replication of her now-trashed sports car- and shuddered. It felt bizarre to be car now, instead of driving one.  
Aidia called T-Ai to her side. T-Ai, I'll need you to pull up some archival footage.  
Yes, of course. T-Ai answered. Aidia turned back to Kelly.  
You understand of course, that even though we like our time on Earth, its not all fun and games.  
I know that all to well. Kelly answered quietly.  
But even through our war, we try to protect humans above all else.  
T-Ai rolled a quick clip on the main screen. Kelly watched as she saw Optimus Prime use his own body to shield several humans from a collapsing building. She then watched X-Brawn take a hit while pulling a young boy to safety. More and more scenes like that played, as Kelly watched, and her new spark began to soften.  
We often put human life above our own. Aidia said softly.  
Kelly asked.  
Because, its our duty to protect them from the Predicons. If- If I were given a choice to live, or to lose my life so that what human could be saved.... I.... I would do it.  
Kelly stared at her. You- you would?  
Aidia nodded.  
Kelly lapsed into silence.  
Ai- Aidia? Kelly asked after a long moments pause.  
Aidia answered.  
I- I want to stay.  
Aidia looked up in surprise. You wha-  
I want to help you. To do good, to help people. If, if one thing good can come from this, I want to make sure it happens.  
Aidia looked at her, her mouth open in shock. hen she closed it, shut her eyes, and grabbed Kelly in a tight hug. Kelly hugged her back. After a long moment, Aidia pulled back.  
But there's one thing I'd like you to do for me. Kelly whispered.  
  
Robert Hironobu climbed into his light green SUV. A man shouldn't have t bury his daughter. He said quietly to himself. It should be the other way around.  
He had seen her body once after the accident, but not again since. He'd be able to look at it one last time today, as they laid her in the ground.   
The cars doors locked without him pushing the button, but he was so overcome by grief he didn't notice.  
However, he did notice when his car started talking to him.  
Mr. Hironobu?  
Robert sat straight up in his seat. Who said that? He demanded.  
The small screen next to his seat flickered, and came to life. Robert found himself staring at a robots face.  
Mr. Hironobu, I'm sorry about your daughter, but you need to come with me.  
Robert asked incredulously. Who are you? What do you know about my daughter?  
It will all become clear in a few minutes. The rustic voice answered, as in front of the car a white portal opened up.   
  
Robert fund himself inside a massive, underground complex, with shining steel walls, and nine giant robots standing in the middle of the room to meet him.  
Robert got out of the car slowly, fascinated, and yet a little scared. The largest of the robots, a massive red monster stepped forward. Mr. Hironobu?  
  
I am Optimus Prime. I knew you're daughter.  
You- You're one of those robots Kelly told me about!  
Yes. I am. And I have someone who would like to see you.  
A relatively small, red robot stepped forward. She whispered through tears.  
Robert looked up. Kelly? Is that-  
Kelly bent down, scooped her father up, and began to cry.  
Robert looked at her, and when she realized that yes, it was his daughter in a new body, he began to cry to.  
Kelly whispered. I- I  
You've changed. Robert whispered. But- somehow- I still know- it's you.  
Kelly nodded. I'm so happy to see you again.  
I- I am too.  
You're not scared of me? Of what I've become?  
No. As far as I'm concerned, you will always be my daughter, no matter what.  
Oh, daddy... they began to cry again, and Aidia, off in a corner by herself, began to cry too.  
  
After Robert had left, Optimus Prime turned to Kelly. I must admit, I am surprised you decided to stay with us. He said quietly. I was beginning to think you'd never forgive us for what we did to you.  
Kelly sighed. I have. Mostly. She cast an angry glare in Side Burns direction. Side Burns optics widened and he backed away, into the shadows where he could not be seen. Kelly turned back to Optimus. But, I'm still not sure I'll fit in.  
We'll never turn you out. Optimus answered. We owe that much to you.  
Thank you. Kelly smiled faintly.  
Optimus looked up. Welcome to your new home, Kelly. He took her hand gently and shook it.  
Thank you. And Optimus?  
  
Please, call me Minerva.  
  
  
Afterword: It took seemingly forever but I did it! Minerva is the first RID bot I've introduced of my own original design. This story was hard to write, and probably even harder to read for most of you. This, and Vector Prime, mark a decided shift in my series. Don't expect any more Predicon Ninnies in King Arthur's court, though I may throw one more humorous episode out there.  
  
Next Episode: The Autobot Spiritual Leader (for those who are hardcore collectors, you might no who this is already...)  



End file.
